Heat
by Crispy75
Summary: Written when I was sweltering through 40C heat. What happens when Olivia's aircon goes on the fritz. AO mush


Heat

_Hey all, wrote this while I was at the farm, bloody hot, so an idea hit me. I know it's cold where most of you are so I thought I would warm you up a bit with a bit of lovely mush. Sorry not a lot of smut. I was pretty tired when I wrote it._

Olivia tossed and turned in her bed, it was so hot and unusually humid. To top it all off the air conditioner unit in her apartment was on the fritz and the super said he couldn't get anyone in to fix it until Monday. It was only Friday night.

She couldn't go into work, dad was threatening to transfer her if he saw her face before Monday. Someone had opened their big mouth and told him she had been pulling double shifts with Elliott all week to get their latest perp caught.

Olivia rolled and looked at her clock. 11.30pm. She sighed. Why wasn't it getting any cooler? It was night time, shouldn't it have cooled down? She had a window open, only because she had convinced the super to put in security grills, but that just seemed to make it worse. Plus she got the added bonus of the sounds and smells of the alley and roads nearby.

Sighing in frustration she rolled off the bed and padded her way towards the kitchen in singlet and boxers for a cold glass of water. In the kitchen she opened the fridge door and sighed with some relief as cool air hit her. Grabbing a bottle of water she popped the pull lid and guzzled half the bottle before placing it against her hot sweaty brow. Heaven. She shut the fridge door and walked back towards her room with the bottle.

Deciding to take a detour she headed for her bathroom where she wet a flannel with cold water and scrubbed it over her face and head before rinsing it again and making her way back towards her bedroom.

She lay down on the slightly cooler sheets and placed the flannel on her chest. It helped initially but soon warmed from her body temperature. This was insane. If only she could call up Elliott or someone and ask to camp out for the weekend.

El was taking his kids camping this weekend, happy to have it off so no go there. She knew he would say she was welcome at his house but she wouldn't feel comfortable there on her own. Fin had a date tonight and was on call. She wouldn't even contemplate Munch, didn't want to be near dad right now. She bit her lip as one other solution was contemplated.

Alex. The idea had a bolt of heat zipping down her spine. Alex was, well, her dream and secret crush for the last 11 years or so. When she thought of Alex she thought of sweat and tangled sheets and incredible heat and passion. If she was going to stay awake sweating tonight she would rather it be with the delectable ADA.

There were just a few minor issues. Like everyone thought she was straight. Alex was straight. Alex made her a nervous blithering idiot, when she wasn't pushing her buttons. She was no good for Alex and Alex wouldn't look at her anyway.

She sighed again and looked at the clock. 11.45pm. Maybe she could text Alex and see if she was awake. If she wasn't there was no harm right? She reached for her phone and typed a quick message.

_Hey you awake?_ She paused before sending it. What was she doing? Alex probably had her aircon cranked and was fast asleep. Fool. She sighed and went to hit the delete button but the phone slipped in her sweaty hand. She caught it with quick reflexes and went to hit the delete button again only to realise to her horror when she caught it she must have hit the send button. 'Sending' flashed on the screen and the only thing she could think of was 'Oh shit'.

She put the phone quickly aside like she was a kid with candy waiting for her parents to tell her off. If she wasn't holding it then she was not guilty. She lay rigid in bed, stomach churning as she waited for some sort of reply. 5 minutes went past, then ten and she was thinking Alex was asleep and was starting to relax when her phone beeped indicating a message.

She stared at it for long minutes, too nervous to pick it up before scolding herself. For heaven's sake she was acting like a pubescent boy with a crush on his school teacher. Taking her phone she quickly read her message.

_Hey, sorry was in shower. Got home and apartment was like an oven, waiting for aircon to kick in. Why you up so late? Catch a case?_

Oh boy, visions of Alex in the shower hit her powerfully and she groaned, oh this one sided love stuff sucked. Taking a deep breath she replied.

_Nope. My aircon is on the fritz. Like a sauna in here. Super can't fix until Monday._ She quickly sent and couldn't sit and wait for a reply, getting up to go back to the bathroom to wash her face again. She also used the flannel to wash her arms and legs to cool down before heading back to her room.

A light flashed on her phone indicating she had a message and she checked it

_Pack a bag and get your ass over here detective. You can stay here until your aircon is fixed._

Olivia almost dropped her phone in shock. Stay with Alex? Talk about dream come true.

_Are you sure?_ She replied and putting the phone aside hurried around finding an overnight bag which she packed some toiletries in, some shorts, shirts, underwear and bathers as she knew Alex's complex had a gym with a pool. She'd come back on Monday morning to get ready for work.

_Don't make me come over there to get you Detective_ came the abrupt reply and Olivia had to smile despite her nerves. That sounded like Alex.

_Will be there soon counsellor._ She informed and hurried to make sure she had her badge and gun with her before she ran downstairs to wave down a taxi. It took her about 5 minutes and she settled back for the half hour trip across town.

In her apartment Alex was scurrying around to make things presentable. The sexy Detective Benson was entering her domain for a period of time and she had to make it count. Sure Olivia had been over for dinner and drinks occasionally but she had never stayed. She got a nervous flutter in her stomach when she thought about the fact that she was using the spare room as the office and her couch wasn't conducive to sleeping on. Would she be able to convince the detective to stay with her in her room?

She hoped she could, maybe then she would work up the nerve to do something. She'd had a crush on the detective since about 6 months after she'd met her all those years ago. She paused in her task and sighed. There was only one problem. Olivia was straight, she dated men. That was a real bummer for Alex. Not that she advertised she was gay either, she no longer dated men openly but she didn't date women either, there was only one woman she wanted and if she couldn't have her she refused to settle for second best.

She looked down at her old university shirt and her running shorts and decided she needed to change. Hurrying to her bedroom she searched through her drawers before she located a pale blue silk short and camisole set. If Olivia was even slightly interested in her this was sure to get her pulse racing.

Quickly changing clothes she threw her old clothes in the wash basket, freshened her perfume and brushed her teeth before hurrying into the kitchen to search her fridge. She located a couple of bottles of beer Olivia had left the last time she was over and a bottle of wine. She figured she could forgo the wine and show the detective she could handle her beer. Spending the last few minutes making sure the apartment was tidy she waited nervously for the detective to arrive.

Olivia was assisted inside the complex by Alex's night doorman Frank who she had met often enough for him to recognise her.

"Detective, you are looking a little flushed" he commented and she sighed, so much for acting cool

" The aircon in my apartment is on the fritz Frank, of course I look hot. I'm just glad Alex is letting me stay until it's fixed" she told him and he smiled

"Of course she is detective. That's what partners do" he told her and she froze on the spot and stared at him incredulous

"What?" she squeaked and he flushed realising he had gotten the wrong end of the straw there.

"I am sorry, I thought..." he trailed off not really wanting to answer that.

"Why?" asked Olivia and Frank shook his head, flushing "Frank come on, you can't say that then not tell me why" Olivia was dying here. Had Alex mentioned something to him?

"It is nothing, just a silly old man with his fool notions" he told her and watched her shoulders slump. Was the detective interested in her friend? Maybe... "You come over often and leave late or in the early hours of the morning" he told her and saw her blink in surprise

"We have movie marathons and can talk until the sun comes up" she shrugged "I always go home"

"I figured you were being discreet, because of your jobs" he admitted and Olivia had to smile and shake her head, was that all? Wow, the things people think.

"Unfortunately not Frank" she told him and his head shot up at her faux pas. She realised what she had said and blushed "Frank I..."

"When you are not with her she comes home late, straight from work. When I ask about you she says you are at work or out with the guys. She always looks sad" Frank told her to make her feel better

"She does?" asked Olivia intrigued

"Yes" the old man nodded "She always talks about you and her face lights up" he paused as the detective looked contemplative. "I suggest, if you really like Miss Cabot, to let her know"

Olivia looked a bit startled at that and decided that Frank must be imagining things. No way was she going to put her heart on her sleeve like that. She was likely to get it trodden on. Thanking Frank she made her way to the elevator and pressed the up button before waiting for it to arrive. She was very aware of Frank watching her and was glad when the elevator arrived and she stepped into it. She selected the floor to Alex's apartment and as the door shut she heard Frank call out

"Never took you for a coward Detective" and she scowled, that really didn't sit well with her.

Upon arriving at Alex's door and ringing the bell Olivia was still scowling as she recalled Franks parting words, she was no way a coward but she wasn't suicidal. She heard the locks turn and the door opened and she about swallowed her tongue. Holly hell! ADA Cabot was wearing the skimpiest and sheerest of nightwear, if she took a step out her door Olivia would have to arrest her for indecent exposure.

All she could do was try not to stare at Alex's chest, or those long lean legs that seemed to go on forever. Seemed Cabot was a runner, and what she wouldn't give to have those legs wrapped around her waist as she...whoa!

Looking up into Alex's amused face she realised she had been caught staring in the middle of her fantasy. Oops.

"Hey" she croaked and Alex's grin seemed to get wider

"Detective" Alex purred, seemed her little experiment had worked, Olivia couldn't keep her eyes of her chest or legs. Kudos for Alex. "Come in" she stepped back and took her time to look Olivia over in her white singlet, cut offs and trainers. She carried a large bag over her shoulder.

"Um...thanks" Olivia stepped in and waited for Alex to close the door before adding "thanks heaps Alex, I was never going to get to sleep in my apartment." She sighed "it's so much cooler in here"

"Hmm, we are experiencing a bit of a heat wave, it's supposed to get worse before it gets better for all accounts."

"I so hope my aircon get's fixed" Olivia sighed "So um where should I put this?" she asked indicating her bag and Alex pointed down the hall towards her bedroom

"Last door on the left. You want a beer before bed?" she asked and Olivia smiled over her shoulder as she walked towards where Alex pointed

"Sure" she nodded and was slightly confused by the knowing smile Alex was giving her. Shrugging it off she made her way to the room Alex had indicated and stepped inside. She froze in shock and confusion when she realised this was not the spare room. By the decorations, the personal knick knacks she realised this was Alex's room.

Alex had definitely said this room, last on the left, so what did that mean? Was Alex giving her her room for the night? Or was Alex trying to tell her something? Was Frank right? Oh God, she couldn't be that lucky could she?

"Um Alex?" she called still staring at the large King size bed with red sheets, the covers pulled back to the foot of the bed

"Yes?" Alex stated as she came to stand in the doorway behind her. Olivia shivered

"Um I must have taken a wrong turn, I thought you said last room on the left" Olivia apologised and Alex stepped forward and took the overnight bag from numb fingers, handing over a beer to Olivia as she moved into the room and placed Olivia's bag down next to her dressing table.

"No wrong turn detective" she smirked and raised her beer "cheers" she took a sip and watched Olivia blink in confusion before she too took a sip

"But this is your room"

"Correct" Alex nodded "I knew you were smart"

"Where are you sleeping? I can't take your bed Counsellor" Olivia shook her head, although she wouldn't say no if Alex was in it too.

"Hmmm not so smart after all" Alex muttered and Olivia shot her a look over top her beer bottle as she thought about that. Alex grinned and putting her beer on the bedside table on her side of the bed, she figured Olivia would want the side closest to the door, she slid onto the sheets. Patting the bed beside her she invited Olivia to sit down. She watched the detective close her eyes and swallow convulsively.

"Are you trying to seduce me counsellor?" Olivia asked in a husky voice and butterflies broke out in Alex's stomach

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, the alcohol" she held up her beer "The state of your dress, or should I say undress. Inviting me into your bed?" Olivia smirked and Alex spotted a twinkle in her eye "The fact Frank thinks we've been lovers for months"

Alex's composure slipped at the last statement and she stared at Olivia dumbstruck. Olivia chuckled, suddenly feeling more confident. Alex had practically told her she wanted her with a mix of subtle and not so subtle hints. She would have to be stupid to turn her down. Placing her own beer aside she slid onto the bed next to Alex and lay propped up on her elbow. She knew she could take what she wanted right now and Alex wouldn't say a thing to stop her but Olivia wanted to hear it from Alex first.

"Tell me Alex" she ordered and saw Alex was looking south of her face, more importantly where her singlet had ridden up to reveal a strip of bare toned stomach. "Alex!"

"Huh?" Alex looked up, her startling blue eyes slightly unfocussed

"Tell me, was Frank right?" Olivia asked realising Alex's gaze had returned to that strip of flesh. Growling she pulled her shirt down and Alex scowled and looked up at her "Do I have your attention now?" she smirked and Alex blushed

"Sorry"

"Oh, don't be sorry counsellor, just tell me Frank was right and you can see all the naked skin you want" Olivia told her impulsively and Alex's reply didn't disappoint.

"In that case, Frank was very right, extremely right" Alex reached over to try and lift the singlet back up but Olivia held it down

"Hmm so you do love me, the forever kind of love" Olivia teased thinking Alex wasn't listening again, but Alex nodded

"Yes" she stated distractedly and Olivia froze. What! She stared at Alex in shock, not expecting the counsellor to ever admit it, at least not yet. She had just been teasing. Her heart, her lungs everything stopped in shock then galloped to catch up. Olivia could feel her heart about beating out of her chest

"Alex" she whispered awestruck. Alex loved her, her! Olivia Benson, simple detective, product of rape Olivia. Alex looked up at Olivia's awestruck whisper and her mind caught up with her mouth and she realised the enormity of what she said. She suddenly shrunk back on the bed. Olivia reached out quick as a flash and stopped her going any further "Alex look at me" she whispered but Alex shook her head.

With one hard tug Olivia pulled her close and rolled so she half lay on her, groaning as heat spread through her at the contact. "Alex tell me again, I want to hear it again" she whispered

"You do?" Alex asked raising stunned eyes to Olivia's caramel brown ones. Did that mean beautiful stunning, smart Olivia felt the way she did? After everything she had put Olivia through? Could Olivia really love her too?

"I do Lex, I've been waiting 10 years to hear it" Olivia whispered "I didn't dare hope, I never dared dreamed"

"Dreamed what Liv?" Alex asked raising a hand to cup her loves face, stroking a cheek with her thumb.

"That you felt the same way" Olivia turned her head and pressed a kiss to the thumb. "That you loved me too"

"Olivia" Alex couldn't breathe, Olivia loved her. All her birthday's and Christmas's were coming at once, she had won the lottery. She was overjoyed, overwhelmed and so relieved. "Oh Liv"

"I never thought the day my air conditioner broke down in the middle of a heat wave would end up being the best day of my life" Olivia whispered and Alex's heart turned to a puddle of mush. Who knew the detective being corny could be so romantic?

"I hope it takes a long time to fix it, something tells me I'm going to like having you in my bed" Alex cupped the back of Olivia's head to pull her closer. Olivia paused inches from their lips connecting

"Tell me again Lex"

"I love you Olivia Benson" Alex smiled, eyes bright as their gazes held

"I love you to Alexandra Cabot, let's make some heat" she proclaimed and took her loves lips with her own.

The next night as they returned from a late dinner after a day of lovemaking Frank was waiting for them, a smile ready as he noticed their joined hands and glowing faces.

"Evening ladies" he nodded then blinked in surprise as Miss Cabot broke from her lover and gave him a hug

"Thank you Frank" she whispered and he blushed all shades of red and held the door open for them, winking at the detective who laughed. Something told him he would be seeing a lot more of the detective. As usual, he was right.


End file.
